Richard Black
by LadyBurglar
Summary: Sirius has a son?What happens when him and Harry meet?


'Kreacher SHUT UP!'

'Won't Won't Won't Won't!' Kreacher stopped and looked surprised. 'Kreacher doesn't belong to the nasty boy!' said Kreacher being to do a little dance on the floor.

'So Bellatrix gets the house.' asked Harry looking glum.

'Maybe not there is one other person it could belong to.' said Dumbledore staring at Kreacher who was still dancing but stopped at Dumbledore's words 'No! No one else! Kreacher belongs to Mrs. Bellatrix!'

'Who Professor?'

But Dumbledore seemed to ignore Harry and looked down harder at Kreacher. 'Kreacher, you know deep down inside of you who your master is, tell me.'

'Kreacher won't!'

'Kreacher TELL ME!' the last to words where said with such force the whole room seemed to shake.

'Kreacher belongs to... Richard Black.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry knocked on the door of Dumbledore's office. 'Enter'

He opened the door and stepped inside, there was Dumbledore sitting behind his desk. The pensive was out and so where three bottles of silvery memories.

'Ah Harry' said Dumbledore getting up from behind his desk 'Now today we will not be having our usual lessons about Voldermort, we will be looking at something different.'

The picked up the first of the two memories. 'You will remember, Harry, that in your aunt and Uncle's living room Kreacher spoke of a boy Richard Black.'

Harry nodded and Dumbledore continued 'You having probably been wondering who this Richard Black is. As I know you have seen the Black family tree and you would not have seen any Richard Black there.'

Harry nodded again but didn't say anything.

'The first of these memories is from Kreacher. It happened about a month after Sirius was put in Azkaban. Shall we enter?'

Dumbledore poured the silvery liquid into the pensive and soon he and Harry where in what looked like the Hallway in number twelve Grimmauld Place. 'This is Sirius' house.' said Harry shivering slightly.

The doorbell rang and the small shape of Kreacher rushed to the door. When he opened it he gave out a small gasp of horror. Standing in the doorway was a pretty young woman. She had slightly wavy brown hair and beautiful green eyes, Harry had the feeling he'd seen her somewhere before.

'Master! Mistress!' screamed Kreacher 'Come quickly!'

Soon two people joined the scene; Harry recognized both of them from paintings in the Black house.

'YOU!' said Mrs. Black in rage.

'Please Mrs. Black, Mr. Black! They took Sirius to Azkaban! I need...' began the young woman

'How dare you come here!' cut in Mr. Black

'I know I shouldn't have but you see, Sirius and I are engaged and...'

'He dares to decrease the family name with you!' roared Mrs. Black.

'I know you don't like me.' Said the woman sounding more and more distressed 'But also I'm pregnant and I thought.'

'You filthy mud-blood!' screamed Mrs. Black 'GET OUT!' she then slammed the door in the young woman's face.

'Let's leave this unhappy scene Harry.' said Dumbledore.

Feet back in Dumbledore's office Harry felt more confused then before, 'Sirius was engaged!' said Harry 'But he never...'

'No he wouldn't have ever mentioned Melissa to you Harry. He always found it hard to talk about her to anyone. I think he only came to me and Remus when he felt very distressed.'

'Is Melissa the woman?'

'Yes that was her. As you can see the Blacks didn't want anything to do with her or their grandson.'

'And Melissa, she was muggle-born?'

'Yes, she was your mother's best friend, since they where little I believe.'

Harry remembered where he'd seen Melissa before 'She's in the photo album with my mum and dad.'

'I thought she would be in there somewhere.'

Dumbledore then strode over to his desk and picked up the second silvery memory. 'This one is from Madam Promfry. About fourteen years ago. After being chased away by the Blacks Melissa came to Hogwarts for the birth of her child.'

Seconds later Harry found himself in the rather familiar hospital wing at Hogwarts.

Laying in one of the beds was Melissa tears mingled with sweat rolling down her face. Sitting next to her was a much younger looking Remus holding her hand and a flustered looking Madam Promefry.

Melissa was holding a small bundle of cloth. Moving closer Harry saw a small baby inside the bundle.

'He's so beautiful.' murmured Melissa 'I wish Sirius was here.'

Remus gave her hand a tighter squzze 'I'm sure he does too.' Melissa smiled at Remus even though there where now even more tears poring down her face.

'I miss him Remus. I miss him so much!' she said through the tears. 'I can barely stand living without him.'

'I know, I know. I miss him too.'

'And Lily and James.' She said sobbing harder 'You're all I've got left Remus.'

Remus stroked her hand and stared into her eyes 'you've all I've got too Melissa.' She smiled again.

'What are you going to call the baby?' asked Madam Promefry

Melissa paused in thought for a while but then said 'Richard. Richard Black.'

'But Melissa...' Began Madam Promefry

'As long as I wear this ring.' Harry saw the golden band on her left hand 'I will go by the name of Black, and so will my baby.'

Madam Promefry didn't say anything else but simply nodded and moved to straightening and cleaning things out in the ward.

'How I am I going to survive without him Remus?' sobbed Melissa new tears falling down her face. 'I love him so much, and I can't raise a baby on my own!'

Remus held her hand tighter 'I'm going to help you and what about your family? I'm sure they wouldn't abandon their daughter and grandson as cruelly as the Blacks did.'

'But they never approved of Sirius. They'll just be giving me these 'Told you so' stares all the time and they'll never treat my poor darling baby right, they'll treat him like a murderer!' Even more tears poured down her face 'I want to see Sirius! I need to see him Remus!'

'Wouldn't they even let him see you to see his new baby?'

'Probably not! They're so strict; they wouldn't even let me say a proper goodbye. They just dragged him off!'

'I know, I know. I'll get Dumbledore to talk to them he'll make them see sense.'

'I think it'd high time we left here Harry.' said Dumbledore at Harry's side.

Back in Harry's office Harry was more confused.

'I've never seen Sirius wear a wedding ring before.' said Harry

'No you wouldn't have. He always wore it either on a chain around he's neck or he'd put it in a little box he always carried with him. He was always dreadfully worried someone would steal it or that he'd lose it or something if he wore it on his finger.'

Harry nodded 'Where's the ring now?'

'Probably still with Sirius, I imagine he had it with him. If not then it's probably in the house somewhere.'

'Has Richard allowed you to use the house for the headquarters?'

'Oh yes. I just had to ask him and he agreed.'

'Good' said Harry.

Dumbledore picked up the final memory and poured it into the pensive 'This final memory is from Sirius, from two years ago. I got it from him about a year ago for when I felt unhappy. It's rather a touching scene.'

Harry found himself dragged into the pensive and inside Dumbledore's office again. It was pretty much the same as the one they had left behind. Dumbledore was there, sitting behind his desk, there was also a very nervous looking Sirius who was biting his nails. Sirius looked exactly as he had two years ago, tattered clothes, messy hair and a very unshaven look.

There was a knock on the door of Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore stood up, strode over to the door and opened it. A boy, who only looked as if he was in his second year at Hogwarts stepped into the office. He had brown long hair and his face was much like Sirius' apart from his eyes, which where a vivid green.

'Ah good evening Richard.' said Dumbledore as if he had been expecting someone else. 'I'm glad you could make it.'

Sirius stopped biting his nails and stared at the boy. The boy stared back. Harry would have thought the boy would be terrified, as Sirius was at this time known as a murderer, but he looked Sirius straight in the eye merely as if he was trying to decide what to make of Sirius.

'I'll be just outside if you need me.' said Dumbledore and stepped thorough the open door, closing it behind him.

Sirius moved over to Richard and hugged him, then held him at arms length and stared harder at him, tears where rolling down his face. 'I never thought I'd see you again.'

The boy nodded but didn't say anything.

'You've got her eyes.' murmured Sirius. 'And her hair.'

'She always said I reminded her of you.' said Richard finally

'She would, you would.' said Sirius.

'I think we should leave Harry.' said Dumbledore.

Harry felt the hard ground of Dumbledore's office hit his feet. 'Is Melissa dead?' asked Harry nervously

'Yes' said Dumbledore sadly 'A few years before Richard arrived at Hogwarts.'

Harry nodded

'Don't go trying to talk to Richard, Harry. I don't think he would want to.'

Harry nodded again.

'Now it is getting late and you should get back to your dormitory.'

As he walked back down the halls Harry decided he would talk to Richard no matter what he had said to Dumbledore!

For the next couple of days all Harry could think of was Richard Black and trying to find him. He thought it would be easy, he seemed to be able to find anyone else he wanted, but he couldn't find Richard anywhere. After about a week of searching Harry realised something. He had only been searching Gryffindor places, Richard could be in any of the houses… Maybe even Slytherirn! Finally he decide to ask Ron, who had been the only one of his friends that had been at the welcoming feast in their third year at Hogwarts, whether there had been a Richard Black at the feast.

'Richard Black?' asked Ron when Harry asked him 'Sorry mate, I wouldn't know there. I wasn't paying any attention to the sorting hat. I was too hungry. Don't you think I'd have told you if there was a Richard Black at Hogwarts… though now I think of it there was this kinda gasp half way through the sorting… I just thought someone had started crying 'cause they got put in Slytherin!'

Harry sighed, Ron was a great friend but sometimes he wished he paid I little more attention to something other then his stomach.

'Are you sure you didn't hear anything about a Richard Black?' asked Harry desperately.

'Seriously, if it was third year I would have been scared to death! I'd have told you straight away even if I wasn't sure!'

'Fine, fine. Just tell me if you remember anything!'

'I will. I probably won't remember anything though.'

Harry was starting to become desperate! He didn't even know why it was so important to him to meet Richard… he didn't even know what he would say to him. He just knew he had to find him! Maybe Harry just wanted to find some connection to Sirius. 'What are you thinking?' he thought that night 'Why do you want to find him? Are you hoping he'll tell you Sirius is alive? Sirius is dead! Stop trying to find him!' Harry turned over in bed and tried to ignore the thoughts. But they where right! But he couldn't stop searching now. He could feel he was close. He just needed to ask someone... someone who'd know. None of his friends. Ron, Hermione or Ginny would have told him! Unless they thought it was just coincidence? Ginny might know… he'd ask Ginny!

The next day he caught Ginny at breakfast. 'Hey Harry' she said cheerfully

'Hey!' replied Harry quickly 'Look Ginny this is going to be a very strange question but I was wondering if…'

'Don't worry Harry I think I know what it is!' said Ginny smiling

'You do? Did Ron tell you or something?'

Ginny looked confused 'Ron? No. But anyway the answer's yes.' She said happily.

'Yes? You know about Richard Black?'

'Richard Black? What do you want to know about him?'

'What house he's in! Maybe where I could find him.' He stopped for a second 'What did you think I was talking about?'

Ginny started the typical Weasley blush. 'Nothing… well I just thought… no it's nothing!'

Harry looked at her for a second… she looked wonderful blushing! Finally he stopped trying to mentally undress her 'So about Richard Black?' he asked.

'He's in Slytherin; right now you could probably find him with his friends somewhere. Isn't it funny how he looks so much like Sirius! And he has the same last name!'

'There's a reason for that Ginny!' said Harry softly.

Ginny just looked at him for a moment and then gasped 'Oh my god! Are you serious?'

Harry simply nodded. Ginny stood there for a moment in shock then she slowly said 'So that's why he hates you.'

Harry look shocked 'He hates me!'

'Yeh, possibly more then anyone. Harry if you're thinking of trying to find him I really wouldn't!'

'What could he do to me?'

'Harry he's a really good wizard! They where going to boot him up to fifth year he's so good! But he said he wanted to stay in fourth.'

Harry was suddenly suspicious 'How do you know so much about him?'

'I just do.' Said Ginny calmly.

Harry raised an eyebrow, he could tell she was lying, her ears where turning red. 'Ok fine' she said finally 'we used to make out regularly. Just don't tell Ron ok?'

Harry laughed. 'Ginny he's a year below you!'

'So? He's really hot!'

Harry shook his head 'Thanks, and Ill try not to let him hurt me too much.'

Richard Black was lying next to a wall of the castle next to the lake, he had his eyes closed. His hair was prefect as always, he wouldn't let it be any other way. There was a gang of followers around him almost gazing at him as he soaked up the sun. He should really be in History of Magic but he didn't need to go, as for the followers… well it was they're fault he didn't ask them to come along. He didn't even really like them hanging around all the time, sometimes he just wanted to be alone. Suddenly he felt a tapping on his shoulder. He looked up to have the sun blocked by the huge Lennie Grottle. 'Think you better see this.' Said Lennie slowly. Richard sighed but sat up to see a distant figure coming to towards them. He was too far away to see properly but the sun was lighting up the glasses of the stranger, and Richard could see the ruffled black hair. 'Harry Potter!' He murmured softly 'At last!' Richard got to his feet and shooed his followers off. He just stood watching Harry approach him.

Soon Harry was close enough for Richard to see the scar on his forehead. Richard hated that scar; he hated everything about Harry Potter.

When Harry was close enough for Richard to see every detail of his face he spoke 'I was wondering when you'd come.' Said Richard coolly. Harry stopped feet away from Richard. 'How did you know I was looking for you?' asked Harry looking Richard up and down, trying to take him in.

'Dumbledore asked me if it was alright for him to show you that memory… The one of me and my father. And I assumed you'd search for me.'

Harry continued to look at Richard; it was amazing how much he looked like Sirius. Apart from the brown hair and green eyes he was identical! 'I just wanted to ask…' began Harry, but he stopped. Now he was here he had no idea why he wanted to see Richard so bad.

'Did you want to know about my father or something?' asked Richard looking at Harry almost in disgust.

'Well I'm really sorry that he died. My parents died too.' Said Harry still trying to work out what he really had come for.

'How could I not know that? Who doesn't know that? Was that all?' said Richard almost cruelly

Harry looked a little surprised, Richard didn't seem to even care that his father was dead 'Aren't you upset?' asked Harry

'Why would I be?' asked Richard 'I never knew the man!'

'Well aren't you upset you never got to meet him properly.'

'I did meet him properly! I talked to him. I answered all his questions. I even pretended to cry for him. He was never interested in me. He was only interested in you.' He stared at Harry, eyes full of hate 'He promised to write to me. He promised he'd try to meet me. I think he got me confused with you.'

Harry didn't say anything he really wasn't expecting this. 'We talked for about half an hour and all we talked about was my bloody mother! I have to ask Harry, did he write to you? Did he meet you? Did he send you presents? Did he talk to you about anything about from your parents?'

Harry didn't say anything for a moment. 'Well he did write… a little. And I suppose we did meet a couple of times, not much. He sent me a few presents…' Harry trailed off; this was really not going the way he had planed!

Richard laughed quietly 'You're lying to me Harry.' Before Harry could realise what was happening he was hanging in mid air by his ankle. 'He always wrote to you!' Richard was shouting at him walking around him 'You met almost every Hogsmede trip! He gave you a firebolt! What did I get? He's only son? He's only child? Nothing!' Richard stopped. He stared at Harry's face upside down. 'Do you enjoy your firebolt Harry? Does it fly wonderfully? Who do you think of when you fly Harry? Do you think of your father? Or do you think of mine?'

'Look. My Dad's dead too! You don't see me screaming at people and hanging them in mid-air!' said Harry, but immediately wished he hadn't.

Richard laughed again 'Two flaws to your statement Harry. One yes I do see you screaming at people and hanging them in mid-air! You always do it! And two you know your father would have sent you a letter if he was alive. You know he would have sent you presents. You know he would have loved you!' Richard stopped, stared at Harry for a moment then turned him the right way round with a quick flick of his hand. 'Do you know why my mother died Harry? Of course not. She killed herself Harry! Do you know why? Can you even guess why? I'll give you some clues he's got black hair and forgets about his son, you know him Harry.'

Harry couldn't say anything he was struck dumb by Richard; he could hardly believe what he was hearing. 'IT was my father, Harry. All she ever thought of was him! Until she just couldn't take it anymore. You would think my father could have broken out of Azkaban earlier! What motivated him to get out? 'Hey look! The friend that got me sent in here at the first place is alive! Now I feel like getting out of here! The idea that Melissa might kill herself that's nothing!' They loved each other but they could probably not even remember my name most of the time.' He laughed 'Maybe that's why my father never wrote! Couldn't remember my name! But he could always remember your name! Couldn't forget that! Harry freaking Potter!' A quick flick of Richard's hand and Harry was flung against the castle wall and then before he could even hit the floor he was in the air again. Ginny hadn't been kidding when she said Richard was good! He was managing to toss Harry around in the air as if he was nothing more then a little rag doll.

Richard now had a look of utter hate on his face, as if he would want nothing more then to ripe Harry's heart out. 'You know what I really hate about you Harry? Do you know what I really hate? The fact that you tried to steal away the nearest thing I had to a parent!'

'I never…' Began Harry but Richard cut him off. 'I was so happy when Remus told me he would be coming to Hogwarts in the same year as I did. I would have someone to talk to about how I was feeling.'

'Remus? Do you mean Professor Lupin?'

Richard laughed again 'You don't even know his name! We where meant to meet up every weekend at least to talk about things, but every now and then he'd blow me off for you!' Harry was thrown against the wall again and felt blood begin to trickle down his face. 'Remus even tried to make me become friends with you!' Harry was spinning wildly in the air; Richard was barley moving his wand. 'Why would I want to be friends with you? I don't want to sound like Voldermort or something here but power means friends, and I have lots of power Harry! Why would I want to be in your little group, with no power? Apart from that weird girl that thinks she's the best. You don't even know what's going on in this school? Do you know what happens apart from what goes on in your little group and maybe what you might over hear once or twice and even then you'll probably hear wrong anyway! You might as well be living under a rock for all you know!'

Harry considered this for a second, but Richard was right. He didn't know anything about what happened in the school.

'Do you even know what these people at the school really say about you?' asked Richard talking more softly 'DO you know what they think of you Harry? Do you think they worship you? You pretend you don't want them surrounding you, but don't lie to yourself Harry! You love to have them around you! IT makes you feel powerful! You need people to be around you Harry, but what do you do when they aren't there?'

Harry couldn't do anything but stare at Richard, was this really what he thought. But it seemed Richard had become bored of his silence and flung Harry once again against the wall. Harry sat against the wall trying to stay conscious. Richard walked up to him until he was standing right on top of him. 'What's so special about you Harry Potter? Every year you'll do something to get yourself thrown into the limelight, but still you wonder why everyone starts to ignore you after a couple of weeks. Do you have any power? Do you have any friends? I have lots of power and too many friends. You can borrow some if you want, I don't need them all.'

Richard bent down to Harry's level and stared him straight in the eye. 'You're bleeding Potter. Better get someone to sort that out.' He then stood up and began to walk away. He stopped as if he had forgotten something and turned back to Harry, walked back towards him and then kicked him hard in the stomach. Harry crippled in two and slid to the grass, before losing consciousness.

Harry woke up in the hospital wing. He could see blurred faces around him. As it all came into focus he saw the concerned looking faces of Ron and Hermione. 'He's awake!' shrieked Hermione hugging Harry.

'What happened?' asked Harry as he tried to sit up to see properly.

'No idea.' Said Ron 'Richard found you and he brought you here.'

'Richard?' shouted Harry jumping up from the bed, he immediately saw Richard sitting on a chair away form the bed. Richard lifted a hand and waggled a few fingers with a small smile on his face. 'I just found you unconscious outside the castle… looked as if someone had beaten the crap out of you.' Began Richard 'I brought you straight here and then informed your friends, of course.'

Harry could feel anger building up inside of him. 'It was him!' shouted Harry 'You flung me against the wall!' Harry and Ron raised an eyebrow at Harry and gave Richard a look of apology.

'Harry, how could Richard beat you up? He's two years younger then you.' Said Hermione

'He didn't pick me up or anything he used magic!' Shouted Harry getting more angry and louder. Richard let out a laugh. 'I can't pick people up with magic! I didn't even have my wand with me when I found you!' he said calmly 'I think you must have me confused with someone else'

'But...' Harry began. But Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder and cut him off 'Harry, why would Richard want to attack you?'

Harry calmed down; clearly he wasn't going to get Hermione and Ron to listen to him right now. Richard stood up and grabbed his coat off the back of his chair 'Well I hate to leave but I have to get to a class. Hope you get better Harry. Ron, Hermione.' Ron and Hermione waved him good bye and he walked away.

'Richard seems really nice.' Said Hermione when he'd gone 'Isn't it amazing that Sirius had a son, I never would have guessed!'


End file.
